


Apologies

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [13]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If I profane with my unworthiest hand<br/>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br/>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand</i><br/>- <i>Romeo and Juliet</i>, Act 1, Scene V, William Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

 

“I am so, so, so sorry, Loki”, Thor says as he presses his forehead to Loki’s knuckles, their grip painfully tight on his own fingers. “I should never have called you a ballerina.”

 

Loki snorts, and it’s thick with tears and frustration, like something that has been brewing for a while but is only getting out now.

 

“Honestly, Thor?  _Honestly?_ Do you really think it’s only about that?  _I don’t give a damn if you call me a ballerina, Thor_. What I have a problem with is the way you make it sound like an insult!”

“Loki,” Thor says, raising his eyes to search for Loki’s gaze, “I never thought….”

“I  _know_  that!” Loki nearly shouts. ” That’s why I’m so mad! You don’t even see it! It’s always been like this! It’s always been ‘don’t worry Loki, we won’t hurt you’ or ‘some of us do sport, others just dance’ or ‘I don’t feel comfortable with you being alone at night’…  _damnit Thor_! I’m a grown man and I know how to take care of myself! Just because I’ve never been a jock like you were doesn’t mean I’m worthless!”

“I know that!” Thor protests. “I know it, and I’ve never had any intention to….”

“And yet that’s all you ever do! You always act like what I do isn’t important enough, like I’m not manly enough, like I’m not strong enough! I don’t want to be a figurine you keep on your shelf for decoration, yet I feel like I have no other place in your life!”

“Loki…” Thor breathes in, hard, because  _of course_  he realized there was a problem with his attitude by now (he did end up seeing  _[Crow]sis_  after all) but he always kind of thought (hoped?) that the way Chris’ (his) behavior affected Tom (Loki) was magnified for artistic purpose, he never really thought it had affected Loki  _that_  much! “Loki, I don’t know what to say. I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, right? I just wanted a good laugh.”

“Yeah, at me, when you knew nobody would be on my side.” Loki tigs on his hands, but it’s half hearted at best. He looks more tired than anything, now, and he sighs deeply. “It’s just… you haven’t done that in months. I  _don’t_  mind jokes. I just want you to laugh  _with_  me, not  _at_  me.”

 

Thor nods, and kisses Loki’s knuckles, which makes the other man tense again, like he doesn’t know whether he should run or not.

 

“I am sorry, Loki. And I can’t promise I won’t ever do it again, because I don’t always realise what I can do with words -that’s more your talent- but I can promise I will do my best to stop upsetting you that much.”

 

Loki nods and swallows against something that looks hard to push down, and Thor gets up, his fingers still circling Loki’s.

 

“I want you to promise me something as well, though.”

“… What is it?”

“If I ever do something that upsets you that much again, I want you to promise me you’ll tell me what I did wrong instead of running off to Tony’s like that, okay? I was scared, Loki. Anything could have happened. I don’t want to go through that again. Do you swear?”

 

There is a long, tense silence, during which they just stare at each other’s eyes, searching the other’s face for something they’re not sure they can name.

Then, finally, Loki takes a deep breath and he says:

 

“I promise.”

 

And for the first time since he realized he wanted it all those months ago when Loki ate a mars bar he’d just retrieved from Thor’s pants, Thor Odinson finally allows himself to kiss his soulmate.


End file.
